As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are deployed in systems that include multiple information handling systems arranged in racks and supported by rails, which may consolidate the physical space required to store, maintain and/or operate the information handling systems. However, a rack and rail system supporting multiple information handling systems often creates some difficulties for inserting and removing information handling systems to and from the rack.